Watching Clouds
by ArekuKawaii
Summary: This is a short thing about WrathXFletcher. They are watching clouds at Wrath's house, secrets of love, wanting and lusting. Writing challenge; lava lamp, awkward situation and WrathxFletcher. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Original reason for writing this: I was talking with my friend on msn... And she knows that I have been going through a little bit of tough writers block lately. So, I asked for a writing challenge, and something good actually came out. Anyway, her challenge was make it WrathXFletcher, and include a lava lamp and an awkward situation. Thanks, I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Wrath and Fletcher, but they belong together! I hope you like this! _

* * *

Wrath was alone in his room with the love of his life Fletcher. Wrath and Fletcher had been bored all afternoon and were trying to think of something to do. So, to amuse himself, Wrath watched Fletcher think. Wrath noticed how Fletcher furrowed his brow as he though deeply about something. He hair was gleaming in the light, as it was freshly clean. How soft it looked as it sparkled. Fletcher had slightly parted his lips to let his tongue poke out of his mouth. Wrath really wanted to kiss those rose pedal smooth lips, and feel that beautiful tongue on his and around his mouth. That was something that probably wouldn't happen, as Wrath was yet to tell Fletcher as to how he was feeling about him. 

Fletcher noticed Wrath looking at him and smiled. Wrath blushed, his face becoming the colour of an apple, and quickly he looked away. Those moments, when Wrath stared, made him feel so weird. Fletcher didn't seem to care that his best friend was staring at him longingly, or he was just clueless. Him being clueless was most likely true, as he never thought much of himself, and didn't know that half the girls in their class loved him.

'What if we just talk about something?' Fletcher's voice rang out like an angel singing in Wrath's ear. 'Or, you know, we could just sit here, cause I like the silence.'

That was another thing about Fletcher that Wrath liked, his uncanny way of knowing what Wrath wanted to do. Wrath loved the silent moments they both had. He felt that they got to know each other in a deeper way. This worked for both of them, since Fletcher was shy when talking, and the only thing that Wrath could start a conversation about was normally his mother.

Wrath nodded to indicate that the silence was okay with him. Fletcher seemed to understand and went back to looked at the clouds outside as he had been doing most of the afternoon. Wrath gazed over at Fletcher's blue eyes. His eyes were full of wonder as he dreamed about the clouds.

Suddenly, Wrath had an idea, so he had to break the silence. 'Wanna go sit on the roof for a while to watch the clouds?'

'Sure!' Fletcher had the look of pure joy on his face. Wrath smiled as Fletcher's smile grew. He could already see that Fletcher was dreaming of the clouds up close.

Wrath tried to show off his muscles as he lifted his window out of the way and crawled onto the roof first. When Fletcher was coming out, Wrath decided to be smooth and help him out. The feel of Fletcher's rough, yet small hand on his made his knees buckle a little making him fall face first into the roof shingles. Quickly, Wrath turned away, once again blushing and embarrassed.

'Are you alright?' Fletcher asked as he came out to help Wrath up. This made Wrath blush a deeper shade of red.

'I'm fine.' Wrath squeaked.

They managed to find a comfy sunny spot right outside of Wrath's window to watch the clouds. Once again, the friendly silence was around them, coating them like a warm blanket. Shapes of white fluff formed and drifted over their heads as they relaxed.

Fletcher let out a relaxed sigh beside Wrath. All of Wrath's senses and pours seemed to inhale Fletcher's sigh. Wrath accidentally let out a sigh of pure happiness. He glanced over at the blonde boy beside him to see if he had noticed. A boy still gazing at the clouds with a look of pure bliss was what Wrath saw. A smile leaked onto Wrath's face.

Fletcher's older brother was a scientist. Fletcher, who looked up to his brother most of the time, was really into nature because of his scientific experiences. Wrath however, was a spaz, and on a regular basis threw fits. He was only ever calm when he was with Fletcher.

'I think I felt a rain drop on my face.' Fletcher suddenly had a look of disappointment on his face.

'Really?' Wrath held out his hand. He did not like when Fletcher had such a look on his face. Fletcher seemed as though all the joy and happiness had just been sucked out of his body. 'Should we go back inside?'

Fletcher nodded and Wrath felt a fat droplet on his own hand. The clouds covered and darkened the bright sun.

Wrath dashed inside, and pulled Fletcher inside and closed the window just as the rain started pouring down on the world outside. The rain rattled the window and slide off the roof in a free-for-all. The fat, background-distorting raindrops slowly joined in trails on this clear pain of glass. The outside world was turned into a depressing looking grey, wet mound of water. Puddles were forming in every pothole, and dog dug holes in the dirt. Mud was forming everywhere and the green grass of spring was taking a long drink.

'The clouds look angry now.' Fletcher sighed. He loved to watch the clouds lazily float passed his head.

'Sorry, it had to rain.' Wrath apologized for the weather. Fletcher looked at him strange as if to ask why he was apologizing for the rain.

Wrath suddenly had a bright idea. Fletcher watched as Wrath plugged in his blue lava lamp. The inside glowed up as a green hue as the blue blobs formed shapes going up and down in the lava lamp.

'We have some… almost clouds.' Wrath smiled in a proud fashion.

Wrath felt extremely proud as a huge smile grew on Fletcher's face. Green glowed onto Fletcher's face as he watched the blobs in total amusement. The glow flickered on his face as the wax blobs slowly descended. Wrath's gaze was of love, as he watched those blue eyes watch the lava lamp.

'I like to imagine I'm the clouds, floating freely.' Fletcher suddenly looked really dreamy. 'Just going wherever without a care.'

Wrath smiled. His friend was completely ecstatic talking about his dreams. Wrath's eyes drunk in every feature of Fletcher's happy self. His blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, wondrous giggle, slim body, and smooth red lips. To kiss those lips, was all Wrath needed in life. He knew it would only ever happen in his dreams though. Fletcher was so innocent. Wrath didn't even know if Fletcher was gay, or remotely into guys.

Suddenly disappointed in himself, Wrath looked at the floor. He could not think of his best friend like this. He could not want to kiss and touch ever inch of his body. He didn't want to lust any more for his best friend. He didn't want to make it harder on himself to see Fletcher everyday. He didn't want love to be so hard.

Feeling like he was going to cry, Wrath excused himself to the bathroom. He bit his lip hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to slip out of his eyelids. Wrath did not want red puffy eyes that he would have to explain to Fletcher when he got back to his room. That would be too awkward for him. For five minutes Wrath fought with his tears. He seemed to be winning, but Fletcher would soon wonder what was taking him so long. Wrath finally got himself under control, after what seemed like an eternity.

Slowly, he made his way back to his room. He walked in to find Fletcher completely sprawled out on the floor watching the lamp intently. Wrath kept his eyes down as to keep the fantasies in his mind hidden from Fletcher. He didn't want to see Fletcher to get a new rush of thoughts in his young and slightly horny mind. God, did he ever want to touch Fletcher everywhere. Kiss ever particle of his being. Express his love in every way possible.

'What's wrong?' Fletcher gave Wrath a look of earnest care. He was worried about Wrath, and that made Wrath want to cry again.

Suddenly not able to hold any of his adolescent love, he jumped on top of Fletcher and kissed him with all the passion he could muster. He pressed his lips tightly to Fletcher's unsuspecting lips. Cupping the back of Fletcher's head, Wrath slowly sat them both up as he continued with his lip barrage.

Fletcher backed up a little to breath and look in Wrath's eyes. Wrath was embarrassed and felt awkward.

Wrath was surprised as Fletcher suddenly had a big smile plant itself on his face. It was a sly smile that seemed to hint that he had been waiting for that moment. Wrath gave Fletcher a confused look.

'I have been waiting for you to do that.' Fletcher smiled. 'I have secretly been in love with you for so long.'

'Really?' Wrath let a tear crawl down his face. His dreams were now a reality. He was in total bliss. Life was now complete in Wrath's mind. He finally had everything he wanted. Everything being the ability to express his love for Fletcher. 'I've loved you for so long, too.'

'Well, that was what I saw in the clouds today,' Fletcher smiled shyly, 'was a kiss, from you.'

Wrath, full of ecstasy kissed Fletcher again, indulging himself in the love of his life.

* * *

_A/N: So, tell me what you think... This was going to be a one-shot, but there is a second chapter... I wrote the first one in Wrath's point of veiw mostly. The second one is the same story only written more in Fletcher's point of view. Please review!_

_Love you all!_


	2. Chapter 2

Fletcher was once again at Wrath's house. They were sitting around the Persian carpet Wrath had on his floor. Fletcher liked the feel of the fur on his feet. He wiggled his toes a little on the carpet. He began to concentrate on something they should do. They had both commented on their boredom a few minutes ago. Fletcher had mentioned this just so he would have an excuse to hear Wrath's voice in reply. Fletcher stuck out his tongue as he did sometimes when he concentrated on things. He realized that Wrath was looking at him so he smiled brightly.

Fletcher secretly congratulated himself as he saw Wrath's cheeks light up in a red blush. He loved when Wrath blushed. It might have been the cutest thing about Wrath, if Fletcher didn't think everything about Wrath was cute. Fletcher loved that Wrath grew out his black hair very long. It looked so silky and Fletcher really wanted to run his fingers through it.

'What if we just talk about something?' Fletcher wanted to say something so it would have seemed that he was actually thinking of getting them to do something, rather then just checking out Wrath in the corner of his eye. He however liked the silence they had and he knew that Wrath thought of it as precious bonding time so he added, 'or, you know, we could just sit here, cause I like the silence.'

Fletcher liked the silence too. He was too shy to come up with a topic, and every time he opened him mouth he had to fight back the urge to tell Wrath he loved him. He didn't want to accidentally slip up and tell Wrath how he felt. One, he was too shy to tell Wrath, two, he was not ready, or so he kept telling himself, and three, he didn't know if Wrath really did like him or if it was his imagination.

Fletcher was happy when Wrath nodded to the silence. That would save Fletcher from a possible slip-up. Fletcher went back to his cloud gazing and his dreams of Wrath. Fletcher could feel Wrath's gaze. As always, he tried to not let it bother him. He coaxed his blush down so it would not creep onto his face, as he didn't want Wrath to look away. He felt proud and beautiful when Wrath looked at him with all that love and care.

'Wanna go sit on the roof for a while to watch the clouds?' Wrath said bursting into Fletcher's dreams. He was definitely not an unwanted interruption however. Fletcher loved the sound of Wrath's voice, so he didn't mind that Wrath had said anything.

'Sure!' Fletcher said happily as he finally realized what Wrath had said. He had drifted along Wrath's voice and taken a moment to reply. He hoped Wrath had not noticed. He hoped Wrath just thought he was dreaming of the clouds and not his voice.

Fletcher dared to stare at Wrath's muscles as they bulged while opening the window. Fletcher smiled as Wrath took his hand in an attempt to help him out of his room. He however, scrambled outside on his own when Wrath tripped and fell flat on his face. Fletcher noticed Wrath blush again. Fletcher had to hold in a giggle as Wrath looked so cute.

'Are you alright?' Fletcher was honestly concerned. He did not want Wrath to hear the giggle in his voice. He thought Wrath would get mad and think he was laughing because Wrath had just fallen, when it was the cute blush he was laughing at. Laughing at someone's blushing seemed just as bad to Fletcher and he suddenly felt a little bad. Fletcher noticed Wrath blushed deeper and thought that he had noticed him giggling a little. He felt really bad, but didn't know what to say to Wrath.

He was relieved when Wrath finally said 'I'm fine.'

Fletcher got comfy, lying out on the roof beside Wrath. He had managed to find a very sunny spot for them. He could see all the clouds clearly out on Wrath's roof. It was much better then watching them inside. Another thing Fletcher could let loose outside was his mind. Inside he felt that if he let his mind wander at all, Wrath would notice the tiniest thing. This made him feel better outside, since he thought he had quite the imagination.

Fletcher was glad the friendly silence was engulfing them again. He felt so free in Wrath's presence. He didn't have to say a thing and they understood almost everything about each other because of it.

Fletcher let out a sigh of complete relaxation and happiness, because the clouds and open air were so refreshing. Beside him, Wrath sighed too. Fletcher once again felt Wrath looking over at him. He just smiled peacefully up at the clouds.

They sat outside quietly for quite sometime. Fletcher watched the fat clouds slowly make their way across the wide expanse of the sky. He looked up and saw two clouds that looked like they were kissing. Fletcher smiled inwardly as he imagined the clouds were of Wrath and himself kissing. He liked to see pictures of him and Wrath in the clouds. They were so free, and he wished he were free to tell Wrath of his feelings, like he could tell the clouds.

A cold speck randomly fell on Fletcher's cheek. Was it going to rain? Fletcher was rightfully said as he turned to Wrath and said 'I think I felt a rain drop on my face.'

'Really?' Wrath didn't look all that pleased either as he held out his hand as if to dare the rain to leap into his open palm. Fletcher couldn't help but show his sadness as Wrath said 'Should we go back inside?'

Despite not wanting to return to the inside, in Wrath's room, Fletcher slowly nodded. He figured they might as well since they didn't want to get wet. Though, he would not have minded seeing Wrath wet, or kissing in the rain. Fletcher did not really want to have to conceal his fantasies while inside. He also did not want to get sick by kissing in the rain.

Just as Wrath pulled Fletcher inside, with his strong grip on Fletcher's hand, the rain began to pour. Fletcher felt sorry for all those outside, and for himself, as now his secrets would have to be held in a small area once again. The sound of the rain tapping the glass in a tiny rhythm was a little soothing to Fletcher however, so, he didn't really mind having to be inside.

'The clouds look angry now' Fletcher sighed and felt rather distraught.

'Sorry, it had to rain.' Wrath apologized. Fletcher was not quite sure as to why Wrath was apologizing to him, it was not like he controlled the weather.

Fletcher watched Wrath intently as he rummaged around his closet trying to find something. A few moments later, while Fletcher timidly checked out Wrath's well formed behind, Wrath emerged from the closet with a lava lamp. Wrath plugged it in with a smug look on his face. The blue wax blobs inside sprang to life as the green light turned on.

'We have some… almost clouds.' Wrath smiled at Fletcher. Fletcher couldn't help it as he quickly smiled back.

Fletcher turned his attention to the lava lamp pretty fast. He missed the clouds outside, as they were nature and more pure to watch. The fact 'clouds' would have to do, as the clouds outside were throwing a hissy fit. Being pelted with rain just to watch the clouds when they looked so gross was not Fletcher's idea of fun.

Fletcher noticed the green glow on his face out of the corner of his eye. He also noticed Wrath watching him again. Fletcher's blue eyes took in every inch of the lava lamp blobs. He was looking for some image to help him fantasize about the cute boy beside him. Nothing came about that looked quite like the clouds he had seen earlier, so, he had to mention clouds out loud.

'I like to imagine I'm the clouds, floating freely.' Fletcher was still secretly thinking of the cloud he dreamed had looked like Wrath kissing him. He always dreamed things of this nature as watching the clouds. They could touch each other and no one asked questioned. The clouds could kiss all they wanted and not a single person would point out that it was not right, everyone would assume they were random shapes just passing by. 'Just going wherever without a care.'

Fletcher noticed Wrath smile. He was glad that Wrath was happy, because he was currently on top of the world. He was totally in a dream. Fletcher could imagine kissing Wrath, and still have 'clouds' to watch despite the rain outside. Fletcher knew that Wrath could see how happy he was. He let out a little giggle of excitement proving how happy he really was.

Out of nowhere, Wrath bolted to the bathroom. Fletcher watched Wrath's bedroom door in confusion for a little while. He felt concern for his friend. Fletcher wasn't quite sure, but he thought he had seen tears welling up in Wrath's eyes. He knew not to bring them up because that would spring an awkward situation up between them. Fletcher didn't want to make Wrath feel bad or anything. Fletcher also knew that Wrath would not admit to the fact that he was crying, as he was quite sensitive sometimes.

Fletcher was getting more concerned for Wrath and wanted to go comfort him since it had been almost ten minutes since he had left for the bathroom. To make Wrath feel better when he got back in the room, Fletcher sprawled out to show that he was not tense and didn't care that Wrath had left him. He tried to make it look like he was just relaxing without a care. Looking like he was not worried was harder then he thought, but he was pretty sure he was pulling it off convincingly. To help calm himself down, he fixated his mind on the lava lamp in front of him.

When Wrath finally re-entered the room with his head hanging down, Fletcher felt a butterfly dance it's way around inside him. He didn't want to hold in his concern. Fletcher felt horrible holding in all the help he wanted to give Wrath. He wanted to kiss his wounds better.

Fletcher couldn't help it when 'What's wrong?' slipped out of his lips and he gave Wrath a look of worry. He really did want to help his friend feel better in any way he could. He felt bad for bringing it up when new tears welled up in Wrath's eyes. Wrath suppressed them easily and Fletcher let out a sigh of relief.

Fletcher blinked just in time to have Wrath jump on top of him and kiss him hard on the mouth. At first Fletcher just stared at Wrath kissing him intently. The pressure of Wrath's weight made Fletcher feel free, even though he was underneath Wrath. His dreams finally coming true, Fletcher realized to close his eyes and kiss Wrath back. Fletcher felt Wrath's hand grab the back of his head and slowly sit him in an upright manner. Fletcher, suddenly self-conscious without Wrath's weight on him anymore pulled back a little. He looked Wrath straight in the eye as he caught his breath. He had forgotten to breathe as Wrath had kissed him. Fletcher smiled widely at Wrath. He felt his face might snap in half he was smiling so wide.

When Fletcher noticed Wrath's confused look he had to explain that he had secretly been in love with Wrath for a long time. 'I have been waiting for you to do that.' Fletcher explained with a smile. 'I have secretly been in love with you for so long.'

'Really?' Wrath said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Fletcher knew they would be together for a long time, just by seeing how much of a reaction he got from Wrath. 'I've loved you for so long, too.'

'Well, that was what I saw in the clouds today,' Fletcher suddenly felt shy as he smiled as he finished his sentence, 'was a kiss, from you.'

Fletcher was in heaven when Wrath began to kiss him again. It was a heart-warming kiss that he knew would set his heart racing every time it happened. This, Fletcher knew, was true love.

* * *

_A/N: Tell me what you think! By review please! Thanks! So, this one is in Fletcher point of view more!_

_Love you all!_


End file.
